1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for crushing material, such as coal, coke, oil shale, fruits and vegetables, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Undoubtably, it is known to crush material by passing the same between spaced jaw portions of a single pair of cooperative crush roller members.
However, the amount of size reduction between material admitted to the crusher and the crushed material may influence several design parameters of the crusher apparatus. For example, such parameters might typically include the size and strength of the housing, the size and strength of the crush rollers, and the power requirement.